Radio Tower Frequencies
Radio tower frequencies are signals that can be obtained by the player throughout Fallout 3 by turning them on. Some are quest-related and are needed in order to progress in the story, but other non-quest-related signals led to scary or dark broadcasts and locations, such as dangerous chambers with old skeletons of people that died long ago. Description Radio stations, such as Galaxy News Radio and Enclave Radio, can be activated through the player's Pip-Boy 3000 right after leaving Vault 101 for the first time and other minor stations by completing certain quests. However, other signals can only be accessed by activating radio towers located all over the map, but those are temporary and can only be heard when near their respective tower. Strange broadcasts When tuning in to some specific radio towers, the player can hear strange broadcasts such as the following: Signal Oscar Zulu This signal can be activated by a switch on a transformer located below the tower, which is located northeast of the Temple of the Union and south of the Republic of Dave. The repeating message is from a man called Bob Anderstein, who needs medical assistance for his ill son. "If anyone can hear this, this is Bob Anderstein. My family and I have taken refuge in a drainage chamber not too far from a radio relay tower outside of D.C. My boy is very sick, needs medical assistance. Please help if you can. We're listening for your response. 3950 kilohertz." If the player reaches Bob's drainage chamber, which is located southeast the tower, they will find two adult skeletons (presumably Bob and his wife) along with food and other supplies. Their state indicates that they died long ago. It is unknown what happened to the sick child, since there is no other corpse in or near the chamber. It is presumed that he died from his illness, probably before his parent's death. It is therefore possible that he may have been buried somewhere outside of the chamber. Some players have theorised that Bob Anderstein is the father of the child's skeleton located at the McClellan family townhome in Georgetown. This hypothesis indicates that Bob, his wife and his baby ran away from their home after his young child and dog died. Some years later, the baby, now a kid, fell ill and Bob was forced to broadcast his message. Signal Yankee Bravo This one can be heard by activating the tower located south of Canterbury Commons, southwest of the Robot Repair Center, and north of Corvega Factory. The transmission only broadcasts heavy and raspy breathing. If the player reaches the drainage chamber by entering the sewer grate located southwest the tower, they will find some feral ghouls near the ham radio, making them responsible for the broadcast. The ghouls' threatening sound can still be heard in the broadcast even if the player kills all of them in the chamber, meaning that it is likely recorded on a loop. Trivia * Entertainment-based website Dorkly included both Signals Oscar Zulu and Yankee Bravo on their list of 10 of the Creepiest Unmarked Locations & Encounters in Fallout 3 on August 2014. * Mitch "Dash" Dostine, co-host of Curse Entertainment YouTube channel, included both signals on his list of 10 Creepiest Locations in Fallout 3 on July 2015. ** He also included Andale, the Deathclaw Sanctuary and the McClellan Family Townhome on his list. Gallery Singnal Oscar Zulu chamber.jpg|The parent's skeletons at a drainage chamber (Oscarl Zulu) Signal_Yankee_Bravo_storage.png|Storage room (Yankee Bravo) Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Myth Locations Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Creatures